Festival of Eggs - 2014
The "Fifth Annual Festival of Eggs", which began on April 20th, 2014, lasts for 3 days, in which users can collect up to 55 'eggs'. The Glitch Festival: *At first there were 56 eggs to collect but one egg glitched and therefore was removed by TJ09. Comment about this by Rubyshoes on the forums: *The egg that glitched was made by TheCompleteAnimorph. In the Most annoying things that happen on DC! thread on the forums she posted: *TheCompleteAnimorph posted her egg in the news topic of the forums: *When asked what caused the glitch TCA replied in the news topic: *Spriters of previous FoE events experienced a small glitch with their spriter easter basket badge...they received a second, regular badge this year. '- Glitch got fixed' *User PrincessLucy posted that she has two eggs of JOTB's gold egg in her Easter basket, which could not only be seen by her but by other users too: linked image for size. '- Glitch got fixed' If a user already received a basket from one of the previous "Festival of Eggs" events, the new eggs would be placed in there as well, separated by a border. If members couldn't participate the event in 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2013, they got the chance to get an Easter basket badge by joining the event in 2014. A lot of the newer users were confused, since when they hovered their cursor over the little basket badge it would read "Easter Basket - 2010 Festival of Eggs". That's because the images of the 2010 basket badges were also getting used for the following "Festival of Eggs" events. All information on how to catch the eggs was summarized in form of a small FAQ by SockPuppet Strangler on the forum in 2011, read more here. Contributors *Coding - TJ *Organizer - Fiona BlueFire *Border - Ashywolf, Aangs-sister, Mysfytt, Sif and Wynni *Badge - Umbreonage, Nakase (recolored spriter badge from 2013) *Spriters - Listed below Basket Badge As the baskets were the same as in 2010, click here for more details: 2010 basket badge Border The border was made by: Ashywolf, Aangs-sister, Mysfytt, Sif and Wynni Sif assembled the banner and also made the moth. Eggs There were 55 eggs in total. As they appear in the basket Sprites and sprite artists Trivia *One of the eggs contains the face of a creeper, from the sandbox-style video game Minecraft. The egg begins hissing and explodes, also referencing the creeper's style of attacking the player. *One egg references the destruction of Alderaan by the Death Star in the Star Wars franchise. *There are two references to the Marvel Cinematic universe: one egg that is wearing Loki's horned helmet, with the egg changing color between his Asgardian and Jotun skin colors , and another egg that starts off black/grey, then cycles through depictions of the Avengers logo, Thor, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America and Iron Man. *One egg depicts the United States Air Force logo around it, with a plane flying across the egg at intervals. *One egg references Game of Thrones, cycling through the colors of Daenarys Targaryen's dragon eggs and features a lion and wolf representing houses the Lannister and Stark. *There are two references to The Hobbit films in the eggs: one egg that is wearing Thranduil Elvenking's headdress , and an egg that depicts Smaug's eye opening. *One egg references to the anime Attack on Titan showing a green egg with the symbol of the scouting legion on it. *One egg references the Final Fantasy series, depicting Bahamut's Mega Flare attack. *One egg shows a martial arts uniform ("gi"), any cycles through the ranks of expertise in ascending order. A male and female are both silhouetted above the egg, doing high kicks. *Fiona BlueFire gave an explanation to what inspired her to make these two eggs: *NiramiTheRaven196's egg is a referrence to Gordon Freeman's hazard suit, a character from the video game Half-Life. *LadyLyzar gave the following explanation for her eggs: *JOTB's egg with the white stripes is based on the two-band anemonefish. *Necataris explained what inspired her to make her egg: *Light Concorde gave the following explanation: *PieMaster's egg was inspired by the song "By The Sea" from the musical Sweeney Todd: *Birdzgoboom confirmed that her eggs are based on: *TaesoSpiritDragon explained her egg: *Infinis' egg is a referrenced to the Black Materia from Final Fantasy 7. (Statement from Birzgoboom:) *Data_Girl_3's egg is based on Marvin the Paranoid Android from the movie "Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy". *Odeen made her Air Force egg because of her father. *Kiffren's eggs are based on: *Rosella Surmane's egg is based on king Thranduil's crown from "The Hobbit". *Shajana confirmed that her egg is based on Smaug the dragon from "The Hobbit". *Starscream shared the following about their egg: *Imbecamiel egg is based on the Avengers. *Verridith shared information about her two eggs: *Ashywolf's egg is based on a bird species called Painted Redstart Not Confirmed: *Aangs-sister's egg could be a reference to the pocketwatch from The White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. *Simkim's egg could be a reference to the "Kool-Aid Man". *Marrionetta's egg could be a reference to the Pokemon "Gastly" or Welcome to Night Vale. Category:Festival of Eggs Category:Festival of Eggs - 2014 Category:Holiday Category:Easter Category:626lavaheart Category:Aangs-sister Category:Ashywolf Category:Birdzgoboom Category:Corteo Category:Data Girl 3 Category:Dolphinsong Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Fush Category:Hawaiianbabidoll Category:Hot on Fire Category:Imbecamiel Category:Infinis Category:Jmm Category:JOTB Category:Kiffren Category:LadyLyzar Category:Light Concorde Category:Marrionetta Category:Metalbeak Category:Mysfytt Category:Nectaris Category:NiramiTheRaven196 Category:Odeen Category:ParticleSoup Category:PieMaster Category:Playdoh Category:Process Category:Rhynn Collins Category:Rosella Surmane Category:Sextonator Category:Shajana Category:Sif Category:Simkim Category:Sirithiliel Category:Spelunker Category:Starscream Category:TaesoSpiritDragon Category:Thuban Category:TJ09 Category:Verridith Category:Wynni Category:Yosofine Category:TheCompleteAnimorph